


Салли

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Взгляд на события книг с точки зрения Салли.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Салли

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на характер и мотивы Салли. Возможен ООС.  
Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Томека Вильмовского.

1.  
Салли было пять, когда один из отцовских работников, Билли, показал, как свежуют змею: хотел доказать, что их мясо съедобно, надо только осторожно удалить ядовитые железы.  
С семи она помогала матери готовить: рубила головы курицам и кроликам, сливала кровь, потрошила, резала. Отец начал брать ее на охоту — так Салли научилась стрелять, ставить силки и делать ловушки.  
К одиннадцати она уже поняла: хочешь добиться чего-то от человека — узнай, что у него внутри. Вскрой его мысли и чувства, как охотник вскрывает добычу, чтобы насытиться, как препаратор — тело животного, чтобы сделать чучело. И когда весь он будет у тебя как на ладони, станет ясно, за какие ниточки тянуть.

Томек хотел быть героем.  
Их первая встреча щедро предоставила ему такую возможность.

Перед незнакомым пареньком Салли прикинулась гораздо более испуганной и беспомощной, чем была. И Томек купился на показную слабость, поверил льстивым словам.  
Будь он старше, опытнее, может, и заметил бы фальшь. Чего стоила одна только фраза, что о ней все забыли — какие же отношения должны быть в семье, чтобы ребенок поверил в такое? И слезы, слишком легко сменяющиеся радостью…  
Будь она старше и опытней — или хотя бы не страдай от жажды и боли — то не вела бы себя так.

Вечером, уже в окружении родных, Салли поняла, что они оба сглупили. Надо было послать Динго домой. Верный пес привел бы на помощь взрослых, и Томеку бы не пришлось тащить ее самому. Но никто даже не подумал об этом. А ведь Томек мог бы сообразить, он ведь и сам пришел, следуя за псом…  
Была ли это обычная растерянность — или же неосознанное желание показать себя в наилучшем свете? Салли не была уверена... но решила сделать ставку на второе.

И не прогадала.

На следующий день Томек приехал явно не для того, чтобы узнать, как ее самочувствие. И взял не только фотографию с тигром, о которой упоминал накануне, но и фото, где он сидит на огромном слоне. А когда Салли беззастенчиво выпросила себе этот снимок, разве что не раздулся от гордости. Изображаемое им равнодушие не обмануло бы даже курицу.

Мама потом отчитала ее — нельзя навязываться! — но в присутствии гостей только мягко потребовала, чтобы Салли преподнесла ответный подарок.  
Когда Томек осознал, что именно хотел бы получить, догадаться о сути этого желания не составило труда — как тут не догадаться, если он глаз не сводит с Динго?  
Собака — не фотография, конечно, но Салли не колебалась. Томек спас ей жизнь. Да и Динго он явно понравился, так что можно было не беспокоиться, поладят ли они, а путешествия в разные страны наверняка пришлись бы активному и любопытному псу по душе.

А вот хвастаться, как легко угадать, о чем он думает, не стоило, Томеку эти слова явно не пришлись по душе — но Салли, поняв ошибку, быстро перевела разговор на убийство тигра и варшавскую родню.  
О первом Томек рассказывал охотнее.

Его школьные проделки немало позабавили Салли. И воодушевили. Многое она бы с радостью повторила на своих одноклассницах.  
Во время этого разговора где-то на границе сознания и проскользнула мысль, что знакомство с Томеком можно будет использовать... но тогда она еще не оформилась четко.

Томек обещал писать. Салли была уверена, что он сдержит слово.

2.  
Многие одноклассницы считались ее подругами — но только считались. Салли не слишком откровенничала с родными о школьной жизни.  
Она не раз видела, как щенки затевают игривую возню — сначала просто пихаясь, а потом, уже повзрослев, пуская в ход зубы, пробуя силы, узнавая пределы своих возможностей. Так они готовились к взрослой жизни, к серьезным поединкам.  
Школа стала ее пробой зубов. И взрослые не должны были вмешиваться.

«Девица из дальней колонии не ровня нам, англичанкам», — Салли видела это в каждом взгляде. Особенно поначалу, когда ее австралийский акцент еще был заметен.  
Но происхождение — не только слабость.  
Несколько будто бы мимоходом брошенных фраз, «забытые» на видном месте рисунки животных (у мамы получалось лучше, но Салли тоже старалась) — и самые любопытные уже выспрашивают: «А как там? А правда, что?.. А действительно?..»  
Она охотно рассказывала о жизни в Австралии: о кенгуру, способных одним ударом лапы свалить с ног взрослого мужчину; о коалах, похожих не столько на медведей, сколько на больших безобидных котят; о скрэбе, где так легко заблудиться, о змеях, после укуса которых человек умирает через пару часов, несмотря на попытки спасти. Говорила про страусов и попугаев, про золотоискателей, бандитов и аборигенов и про долгое плавание на пароходе...  
Она была мила и приветлива, выслушивала все сплетни, никогда не выдавала чужие секреты. Наблюдала. Собирала информацию.  
Скоро Салли уже знала, кто из девочек лидер, а кто предпочитает держаться в стороне, кто дружит искренне, а кто притворяется и охотно посмеется над чужими промахами. И если какая-то гордячка задевала ее — отпускала пару едких фраз, не забывая вежливо улыбаться.  
Ее слова били в цель, соперницы отступали, их бывшие подпевалы ликовали, радуясь зрелищу.  
Первые же письма Томека определили, как следует поступить дальше.

Салли выжидала год. Даже не рассказала о своем спасении — лишь мельком упомянула, что по соседству с ними останавливались звероловы.  
Получив послание из Найроби, она поняла: нужный момент настал.

Попасться на чтении письма во время урока было несложно: мистрис Карлтон всегда расхаживала по классу, следя, чтобы ученицы не отвлекались. А дальше оставалось только читать неторопливо, чтобы не сбиться. Завороженные красочными описаниями девочки сидели, не шелохнувшись, боясь пропустить хоть слово.  
Вот тогда-то Салли и рассказала о том, как они познакомились, — немного преувеличив, немного добавив романтичности. Старательно покраснела, сказав: «Он мой... друг», когда спросили, кто ей Томек (хорошо, что ей это легко удавалось!), — и одноклассницы, каждая из которых уже мечтала о любви, сами все додумали.  
Львиная шкура — подарок более чем необычный — только усилила впечатление.

С этого дня Салли получила особый статус среди ровесниц.

3.  
Загнанным в резервации индейцам она сочувствовала — но как-то отстраненно. И уж тем более не собиралась вмешиваться в дела полиции.  
Но Томек!..  
Томек, болезненно воспринимавший все, что напоминало о положении Польши!..  
Разумеется, он пропустил мимо ушей слова о том, что Черная Молния преступник. Разумеется, захотел освободить «несчастного угнетенного».  
Иногда Салли хотелось закатить ему хорошую оплеуху.

Она была уверена, что военный отряд быстро поймает Черную Молнию, если полицейские не застрелят его при побеге — и только поэтому решила поддержать затею Томека, а не пытаться отговорить.  
Вранье, что ключ она увидела, от скуки заглянув в ящик дядиного письменного стола, Томек принял за чистую монету и ничуть не возмутился. Салли только мысленно глаза закатила. Вообще-то, привычки копаться в чужих вещах у нее не было.  
Но о том, какой подарок тайком вручил дядя, она не говорила даже матери: та не одобряла преподанные когда-то отцом уроки стрельбы, не пришла бы в восторг и сейчас.  
Передав ключ, Салли всю ночь просидела с заряженным револьвером в руках.  
На случай, если Черная Молния не захочет просто сбежать.

Томек все так же легко велся на лесть. И Салли не забывала время от времени, когда попадался удобный момент, шепнуть что-нибудь вроде «Какой же ты умный, Томми!».  
На родео в Дугласе она заметила еще одно его слабое место.  
Он ревновал.  
Мрачнея каждый раз, когда очередной ранчеро улыбался ей, едва ли не огрызаясь на боцмана, отметившего ее популярность...  
И ведь наверняка сам не понимал, что чувствует!  
Томми-Томми, какой же ты еще мальчишка...

Перед скачками Салли заволновалась. Томек был отличным наездником, но в соревнованиях раньше не участвовал. Вдруг что-то случится? Его соперники, всадники дона Педро, выглядели угрожающе.  
Сам Томек, кажется, разделял ее неприязнь к мексиканцам. Да еще и предупреждение Красного Орла...  
Рубец от хлыста и ссора после скачек подтвердили, что опасения были не напрасны. Но Салли и в голову прийти не могло, что все обернется похищением: богатый ранчеро все же не бандит.  
Оказалось, одно другому не мешает.

Зуни хорошо обращались с ней, но менее мучительной ситуация не становилась. Салли все время повторяла себе, что скоро ее найдут, ведь Динго жив и приведет спасителей, как раньше уже привел Томека. Но стоило только вспомнить выстрелы, гремевшие рядом с домом, как ужас охватывал ее. Мама и дядя... Если с ними что-то случилось... если их убили...  
Салли гнала эти мысли прочь, но они возвращались.

— Ты умеешь читать в людских сердцах.  
— П-простите? — Салли недоуменно глянула на старую индианку, которая этим вечером сторожила ее.  
— Ты видишь, чем живет человек, что — его сила и что — слабость. Не сумевший надежно укрыть сердце от взгляда будет тебе послушен.  
— И что же?  
Индианка очень серьезно посмотрела на нее.  
— Духи сказали мне, что рядом с тобой есть такой же человек. Он может стать врагом и уничтожить тебя. Но может стать и союзником.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
— Духи дают мне знание — я доношу его до людей. Если я не сделаю этого, духи разгневаются и покарают меня.  
— А это знание надо было передать именно мне? Или все же тому человеку? Или тем, кто меня окружает, чтобы предупредить?..  
— Твоих близких здесь нет, и я не ничего не могу сказать им. А тот человек… он и так знает.  
Салли не успела спросить его имя.

Радость при виде Томека и облегчение, нахлынувшее при известии, что мама и дядя живы, быстро сменились ужасом.  
Она помнила, как Томек переживал, убив человека во время африканской экспедиции. А теперь он стоял среди зуни, угрожая гибелью их вождя и его семьи… и Салли не была уверена, что он решится. А если индейцы разгадают блеф — им уже не успеют прийти на выручку.  
Но план Томека сработал.

Увидев «друзей», которые помогали спасти ее, Салли снова ужаснулась.  
Она думала, что это будет полиция или военный отряд — но Томек привлек на свою сторону индейцев. В том числе — и Черную Молнию.  
Как ему удалось? Что он посулил им, какими словами убедил?..  
И нет ли у Черной Молнии своих мотивов? Племянница шерифа — неплохой заложник, ею можно воспользоваться…  
Все возможные замыслы индейца нарушили вакеро.

Та кровавая битва еще месяц являлась в кошмарах, а ведь она не так уж много увидела перед тем, как Томек затащил ее в седло и погнал Ветер прочь.  
Салли с трудом сдерживалась, не позволяя чувствам прорваться наружу, но слезы все же потекли. Того, что произошло раньше и происходило теперь, оказалось слишком много. И она отчаянно не хотела, чтобы из-за нее умирали люди.  
Чудесное появление капитана Мортона с вооруженным отрядом стало последней каплей, и Салли разрыдалась.

Через много лет, после долгой переписки с дядей, она заподозрила, что у некоторых индейцев, пришедших Томеку на помощь, действительно были свои, тайные замыслы. И что Черную Молнию убили не вакеро.  
Красный Орел или Палящий Луч? Эти двое находились рядом, каждый из них мог добить вождя...  
Наверное, Луч. По словам Томека, он был влюблен в дочь Черной Молнии, а тот велел ей спасти Новицкого, выбрав своим мужем. Лишний повод прислушаться к тем, кто остался недоволен решением пощадить пленных.  
Возможно, это всего лишь ее домыслы — но самые преданные союзники Черной Молнии либо погибли в той битве, либо отправились в Европу, скрываясь от разбирательства.  
И авторитет вождя Хитрого Лиса вырос во много раз — чего не случилось бы в иных обстоятельствах.

4.  
Джеймса Бальмора Салли недолюбливала. Довольно напыщенный, самоуверенный, не особо решительный, посредственного ума — чем бы он мог ее привлечь?  
Томек решил, что чем-то мог.  
Салли не переминула воспользоваться этим. Называла кузена «Джимми», часто болтала с ним, кокетничала, смеялась над не слишком-то смешными шутками, с затаенным удовольствием наблюдая, как Томек мрачнеет, завидев их вдвоем.  
Для многих ее одноклассниц Джеймс был бы прекрасной партией. Но не для нее. Салли мечтала о путешествиях и сидеть на одном месте, занимаясь только домом и детьми, не согласилась бы ни за что.  
Томек не стал бы запирать ее в четырех стенах. Не критиковал бы препарирование птиц, которым она занималась на досуге (надо сказать, получалось весьма неплохо). И хотя зоология не так уж увлекала Салли, она согласна была изучать ее, чтобы по праву присоединиться к экспедициям.  
И Томек ей действительно нравился.

Впрочем, желание отвесить ему оплеуху время от времени возвращалось. Например, когда Томек снисходительно заявил, что получив аванс, купит ей любую безделушку.  
Салли польстила готовность отказаться от экспедиции ради нее, но эта жертва была ей не нужна. И она не сомневалась, что сумеет переубедить и Смугу, и Вильмовского-старшего, если они вдруг воспротивятся ее участию.  
Салли хотела отправиться в путешествие вместе с Томеком. Перевести наконец их отношения из дружеских в романтические.  
И от этой экспедиции она получила больше, чем могла вообразить.

В трезвом уме Салли, наверное, не пошла бы на такое. Но лихорадка придала ей отчаянной решимости.  
Сейчас или никогда!  
Она не считала, что умирает — наоборот, наконец-то почувствовала себя немного лучше. Но кто мог знать об этом?  
Уж точно не Новицкий. Судя по его словам, он притащил бы Томека к ней, даже если бы тот отказался, под дулом револьвера и связанного.  
Впрочем, таких радикальных мер не потребовалось.

Окончательно выздоровев, Салли решила, что все к лучшему. Если бы не ложь о предчувствии смерти, кто знает, сколько бы пришлось намекать Томеку, что его чувства небезответны, а ухаживания будут приняты с радостью. А поспешный брак расставил все по местам.

5.  
— Ты будешь ему хорошей женой.  
Знакомый голос — и совершенно чуждые интонации, от которых ее обдало холодом.  
— К-конечно. Я люблю Томека, и…  
— Не лги.  
Он подошел ближе — Салли почувствовала, как чужое дыхание шевельнуло ее волосы.  
— Томек нравится мне.  
— Вот это уже правда.  
Входя в комнату, она не успела зажечь свет. Темнота вокруг и очень спокойный голос, в котором слышалось обещание, будили животный ужас и желание спрятаться, забиться в угол, где ее не найдут.  
— Я не скажу ему.  
— Почему?  
— Томеком легко манипулировать. И лучше ты, чем какая-нибудь другая девица, которой хватит на это ума.  
— Неужели?  
— Ты подходишь ему. Не будешь удерживать дома, если он пожелает отправиться в путешествие. Станешь поддержкой и опорой в приключениях, которых и сама жаждешь. Сумеешь удержать от совсем уж рискованных поступков. Только не притворяйся, что действительно любишь изучать животных. Ради себя же самой. Томек уже никуда не денется, а ты возненавидишь все на свете, если придется постоянно заниматься нелюбимым делом.  
— Говорите так, будто на себе это испытали, — Салли все-таки набралась храбрости.  
— Действительно, — мягкий смешок стал ей ответом. — Но мне удалось изменить свою жизнь. Хотя я немного сожалею о цене, которую пришлось заплатить.  
Теплые губы коснулись ее затылка.  
— Спокойной ночи, дорогая.  
Дверь закрылась, и Салли обессиленно опустилась на пол.

«Ты умеешь читать в людских сердцах, — когда-то сказала ей старая индианка. — Рядом с тобой есть такой же человек. Он может стать врагом и уничтожить тебя. Но может стать и союзником».  
Она должна сделать его союзником. И с радостью станет лучшей женой, какую Томек мог когда-либо пожелать.  
Ей не раз приходилось видеть, как звери защищают своих детенышей, бросаясь в смертельную схватку.  
И Салли совсем не хотела знать, на что способен Андрей Вильмовский ради счастья сына.


End file.
